Lost
by Manga is Life
Summary: Misaki and the rest of Fairy Tail suffer the troubles that come along with taking in two daughters of an extremely rich family, one actually being the CEO and the most powereful and rich Mage ever. Will they be torn apart or will they make it? Will love bloom alon the way? I know this summary sucks but whatever.


**Okay People! Here it is, the crossover I've been working on since the beginning of school. As you can see it's titled** _Lost,_** I don't know why I named it, it just popped into my head. Don't kill me before you read it and enjoy!**

LOST

NORMAL POV

A figure dashed through the shadows to avoid the people.

"Whew... I thought I'd get caught." Misaki sighed out of relief.

She quickly ran to the studio. She repeated the lyrics to the song for the show on her way.

"Misaki! You're all wet! Did you get caught up in the rain? You can't get sick the show is tomorrow! Are you sick? Do you want tea? Or maybe you need a warm blanke-" Misaki's manager Satsuki started firing statements and questions at her before she was cut off by Misaki.

"I'm fine, Satsuki. Where are Sakura and Lucy?" Misaki was not surprised that they were late.

"You know that Lucy does more jobs in the guild than you right? Sakura got caught up I traffic." Satsuki wheezed as she caught her breath after firing questions faster than any rapper.

"For your information, Lucy only does more jobs that me for Fairy Tail because Natsu and Happy bother her to do so." As soon as Misaki finished that statement, the door burst open and there stood the very three she was talking about.

"Hi Misa-chan! Sorry for being late!" Lucy apologized.

"First of all, don't call me that and second of all, why are Natsu and Happy here?" Misaki answered nonchalantly.

"EHHHH?! WHAT IS MISAKI DOING HERE?!" Both Happy and Natsu exclaimed.

"I should be asking you that, Natsu. I think you should've heard from me that I was in the same band as Lucy." Misaki stated nonchalant as ever.

"I think I was asleep..." Natsu said sheepishly, Misaki sighed expectantly.

Misaki was a man-hater and hated all men except for those at Fairy Tail. She was practically raised there, her situation was similar to Lucy's except that she was the sole CEO of Raven Corp. Her father, the previous CEO, passed away when Misaki was 6, leaving the corporation in her hands. Master Makarov took the company in his hands until she turned 16. Now, she was 17. However, like Lucy, Misaki ran away from home. Misaki did this when she was 5. That was when her mother passed away and her father cheated on her mother the day after she passed on. She was a Celestial Spirit user and a Mage of Space and mind. She could create and do anything she put her mind to, it was a dangerous and rare power. Only one out of a billion hold that power. It was very dangerous because he user could do ANYTHING he or she wanted. Misaki and Lucy shared their keys. The strings of Fate tied them together as spiritual sisters, therefore, the keys that each of them earned or bought is duplicated and put into their possessions.

Misaki was a very beautiful girl with beautiful, large, golden amber eyes. She had a curvaceous body with a large bust. She had fair skin to compliment her facial features and her hourglass figure. She had long raven hair with natural golden highlights that flowed down her back. Misaki had a perfectly shaped nose and face with luscious, well shaped lips. Her lashes were long and thick. Her eyebrows were perfect. Misaki had long, well toned legs and a flat stomach. She had long thin fingers with long perfectly shaped nails. Basically, the point is, Misaki was an extremely beautiful girl. Her beauty could be compared with the dazzling stars themselves. However, Misaki hated men. It was that simple, her first boyfriend betrayed her and her father cheated on her mother. Let me tell you her story...

12 YEARS AGO...

"Father? Where are you?"

A three year old Misaki strolled the large halls of her HUGE house. She was looking for her father. She drew him a picture if the family. She was drawing a lot of them since yesterday when her mother passed away. Misaki noticed a sound coming from a spare bedroom. She cracked the door open and saw her father holding a blonde woman who was NOT her mother. When she let out a whimper, they noticed her. Sakuya Raven noticed her and his eyes widened. The unknown woman simply smirked with an evil glint in her eyes and pulled the man's head towards her for a kiss. Misaki stood there frozen for a second and ran off outside, into the rain. She ran and ran until she arrive at her favorite park outside the family land. She sat on a bench and sobbed silently trying desperately not to let out a tear or sound. A blond boy passing by noticed her and came up to her and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Father betrayed us. No, he betrayed Mother!" She cried out.

The blond boy understood and pat her head.

"It's okay, don't cry. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to cry like this, right?" The boy assured. Misaki rose her head and her golden eyes found emerald ones. She smiled sweetly at the boy and said, "You're right! Mother always says everyone would be sad if I was sad!" The boy was taken aback when he saw who she really was. However, he was even more surprised when he saw her dazzling smile.

TEN YEARS AFTER THAT...

Misaki ran away from home the night after she met the blonde boy with green eyes. She was found by Mistogan who came by the town to pick a job. He suddenly had a vague flashback, which only happened when something from his locked memories shows itself, and decided to bring her to Fairy Tail since she looked like she was lost. Misaki was immediately and warmly welcomed, especially by the men, and taken in. She was brought up there and went to school. When she was 15, she met a boy with soft brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes. His name was Dallas Rapier. His father was once a Fairy Tail wizard. Apparently, Dallas was very popular with the girls because of his looks and his "politeness". One day, he came up to Misaki and started being friendly with her. After a few months of being friends, Dallas asked ,much to his fangirls' disappointment, Misaki out. However, 3months later, Misaki was walking through the halls after school and she saw Dallas and his friend talking. She became invisible and listened to their conversation.

"So, how is it going with Misaki Raven?" His friend, whose name was Mui, asked.

"It's going great! Soon, her fortune will be mine and I might even get her in bed! Man, have you seen her body?" Dallas exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah! Let me have a turn with her after you're done." Mui requested.

"Sure. After all, You're the one who helped me with this." Dallas agreed. There were two things these boys didn't know. (Well there were a lot more but it's not important so I'll just say two) They didn't know that Misaki was listening and they didn't know of Misaki's other power. Misaki turned visible in front of them with an angry and hurt look on her face. They suddenly found themselves wheezing and gasping for air.

"M-M-Misaki..." Dallas wheezed out before he stopped breathing. Mui recieved the same fate and Misaki stormed off.

PRESENT TIME...

Misaki, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, And Erza ("Wah! You for got about me!" Oh... Sorry Happy...)

were walking home from a job. They had to save a village from a group of mischievous forest spirits. Of course Misaki had to hide her powers from them. Only Master Makarov knew of her powers. The others thought she was an Ice Mage that uses Celestial Spirits.

"Damn! I'm so hungry!" Natsu complained.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agreed.

"We're also kind of hungry..." Lucy and Erza said in unison as their stomachs growled.

"... Let's go grab something to eat, I'll pay." Misaki offered.

"Thank you, Misa-chan~!" Lucy tackled Misaki into a hug.

"You're the best, Misaki!" Natsu and Happy agreed.

"Hmph, I guess we all owe you one." Gray said in a rather arrogant tone.

"Oh really? Then can I punch you in the face?" Misaki asked rather menacingly at the arrogant statement while cracking her knuckles.

"Thank you for the offer, Misaki. In return I will give you the pleasure of punching Gray." Erza generously stated.

"That's not for you to decide!" Gray shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" Erza and Misaki screamed in unison.

"O-okay..." Gray whimpered in fear.

MISAKI'S POV

After we ate we went to Lucy's place. I was just looking out the window when I thought About Father. He's been invading my dreams since that day. Wait!... No, it couldn't be...

"Misaki are you alright?" I thought I heard Lucy say something.

I thought I just saw... Father...l must be seeing things... Right?

NORMAL POV.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Natsu! Gray! Happy! Erza! Lucy! I found a great job for us. The reward is 420000 jewels! We just have to go find this person's spirit that got lost and can't get into the spiritual world until it is reunited with its owner." Misaki shouted enthusiastically.

"Really?!" Lucy jumped up and down. "That's just the amount for my rent!"

"Also we get a Celestial key." Misaki added.

"Count us in!" Happy and Natsu yelled.

"Hmph, I guess I'll go even if I have to put up with this pathetic Mage." Gray agreed.

"... There's your ego talking..." The two girls said, annoyed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?!" Natsu screamed in rage.

"You." Gray answered nonchalantly.

"What? You wanna go!?" Natsu countered.

"Perhaps I shall join this too." Erza though as she bonked the boys on the head.

"Of course!" Lucy and Misaki said happily.

"Okay, I already informed them." Mirajane sang happily.

"Let's go!" They all cheered and left.

"G-Gray-sama..." Juvia cried.

"You're so mean, Author-san! How can you let Gray-sama go with Juvia's love rival?!"

"She isn't your love riva-" 'Author-san' tried to inform.

"Juvia shall not allow this! Julia must save Gray-sama! Julia will no-"

...BACK TO THE TEAM... （；￣ェ￣）

"'Why do we have up this freezing mountain?' She says." Horologium says for Lucy.

"Bear up! We need to get through this mountain to get to the forest that the spirit is probably in." Misaki felt bad for her friend.

"Okay, but I'm so cold, she says." Horologium once again states for Lucy.

"Here, wear my cloak." Misaki hand Lucy her thick cloak made up of bear fur.

Now all Misaki was wearing was a pair of jeans and a crop top.

"Why are you wearing a crop top in this weather..." Everyone (except Gray) asked.

"What? I don't get cold easily." Misaki countered.

"As expected of a powerful ice Mage..." Lucy says in awe.

"At least I don't strip..." Misaki mutters.

"Of course you don't, you're a girl." Gray commented.

"So you're saying Ur wasn't a girl..." Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Gray defended himself.

After hours of bickering and debating over stupid and petty things, the group finally arrived at the forest.

"We should split up." Erza suggested.

"Okay. Erza should be fine by herself. Gray, Happy, and Natsu will go together. Lucy and I will go together." Misaki split them into groups.

GRAY, HAPPY, AND NATSU

"Of course I have to get stuck with _you_." Gray complained sarcastically emphasizing 'you'.

"I'm not happy with it either!" Natsu informed Gray in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yeah, whatever." With that the trio continued.

"Watch out! Natsu! Gray!" Happy tried to warn the arguing pays as an unknown object/creature slithered up to them as silent as a wild cat waiting to pounce on it's prey.

'AHHHHH!' Was all that was heard before silence engulfed the spot of which the three living beings stood.

ERZA

"What was that?" Erza heard a screen resonate throughout the forest.

Meanwhile, behind her a similar thing snuck up behind her. She felt a presence and requipped quickly and turned around. She saw the dark, shadowy figure and sliced it. As she was busy with that one another one came up and Erza suffered the same fate as the Gray, Happy, and Natsu and as she disappeared she left with an 'AHHHHH!'.

LUCY AND MISAKI

"Hey, do you keep hearing these screams?" Misaki asked Lucy.

"Yeah in fact, I thought I was just hearing things." Lucy replied starting to get scared.

"Lucy! Behind you!" Misaki tried to warn Lucy but she didn't see it in time. Misaki froze the 'thing'. However, the 'thing' broke the ice. Misaki thought quickly and vaporized the 'thing' before it could do anything more to her friend.

"Misaki, I didn't know you could do that." Lucy stared at her in awe.

"Um, yeah. I think I should walk behind you now." Misaki suggested.

"What about you? Don't worry about me. As you noticed, that thing only went for you."

Misaki explained.

"True..." Lucy thought about it.

As the girls walked, Misaki was in deep thought and didn't notice that 'thing' coming from the front hiding in the dark shadows. It grabbed Lucy. As you expected, the 'AHHHH!' that emitted from Lucy's mouth was all that was left along with a shocked Misaki. When she put it together, she was hit by realization and cried out,

"NATSU, HAPPY, GRAY, ERZA, LUCYYYYY!"

Misaki looked around when she realized that she was not alone in the forest. She turned around and saw a boy around her age with blond hair and green eyes.


End file.
